The sky has fallen
by Jezha
Summary: No one would ever be able to get rid of those haunting memories- those that made them truly happy- who they really are. AllTsuna, GokuTsuna 5927, light 1869, Basically it's a load of angst.


**Sinn: I needed some angst. So here it is. A mini series in which I will type up anytime I feel like angst needs to get off me. AND LET THE PLOT BUNNIES STOP, DAMMIT.**

**Jeymi:...Oi, Jezz-chuu, why is your name still Sinn? I wonder...**

**Sinn: ...For now, it'll stay like that, kay? Okay.**

**Begin:**

* * *

_Prophecy of Tsuna, the sky._

_"I miss you terribly,  
you who chased the dreams of the ever ungraspable,  
__ sitting at the edge of an empty stage"_

_.  
_

* * *

Tsuna knew.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth boss of the Vongola, knew. It would have always been like this. He would always manage to save his friends. His family. They were his _LIFE, his..._

_Everything.  
_

Would you have it any other way? He wouldn't. He couldn't He was the sky that encompassed all, the one that made everything balanced. He would not let his gaurdians get hurt. Do you, dear reader, know how many times he tried to think of a way he would manage to keep them all unhurt?

He knew this was the only way. So as he stared into the susnset, by the rooftop of the school, he sighed, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, just having written and sealed his will. And once he heard the soft voice of Basil, he knew it was up to him. "_Sawada-dono_... Art thou **really** sure..?"

The breeze rushed past him, his brown hair ruffled messily, as his toffee eyes narrow slightly. _"Basil-kun_;"

"..Tell them... It was not their fault," Tsuna smiles, the corners of his eyes lighting up merrily, "and that I knew all along."

Another rush of wind passed by.

Basil quietly took the letter, and left. Tsuna slid down the wall wordlessly, resting his teary face in his hands, his feelings confused. He was crying, chuckling, he was gasping for breath. He knew this was a way to save what he deemed was important- above all else. He was the Sky. He would do his duty.

He would protect what he encompassed.

And he would do it over, and over, and over again, if he were able to save anyone he cared for.

* * *

_"Like a little bird forsaken by the skies,_  
_Fraily yet endlessly flapping its wings_  
_In the palm of a boy_  
_will we live like this forever?"_

* * *

Tsuna's cool and collected appearance was not how he was feeling inside. Turmoil, disgust at himself, heartbreak- those were the feelings he was bearing.

"Irie-san. I'm sure it will turn out fine."

An irate Red-headed man begged to differ. "Tsuna-san. I..cannot forgive myself. I apologize. But this..this is pure suicide! What will happen once your guardians find you in that state? Even Byakuran would beg to differ, as I'm sure you two have become extremely close. I mean, we all thought it was over! Tsuna! Don't, please don't do this!"

Only Tsuna and Spanner would be able to detect the pure desparation he used with the 'Guardians'.

_"Irie-kun_. I have always thought of you guys as my family."

The brunette grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

And that's when Shouichi broke down onto the Juudaime's shoulder, he in turn, comforting the red-headed teen.

"_I don't _**want**_ you to go..."_

_"Shh.. don't cry.."_

* * *

"**Dame-Tsuna**. You cannot. You will not. _**I** will_ **not** allow it."

Reborn's voice was short and constricted, the acrobaleno's eyes watching him from uner his hat.

Tsuna merely smiled at his tutor, as he sipped his cup of mocha. He had already informed Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and his parents. Anyone who wasn't totally involved. Stirring the sup of beverage slowly, he took in a sip, relishing the sweetness.

**_"Tsunayoshi Sawada."_**

Reborn spoke again, eyes hardening, voice barely cracking. He stared at Tsuna, who merely stared out of the window.

"Reborn.."

_That ever soft, ever-present smile. An angry glare._

"...It's raining."

Reborn's head turned to the window, and as his student said, it was indeed raining. Tipping his hat rather ruefully, he looked away from his once-young charge.

_"Dame-Tsuna. Must this really take place?"_

* * *

And so, when the fight was happening, he quickly flung himself onto his enemies, his maneuvers exactly how he planned it to be. His guardian's movements too. Bleeding now. The redness was alluring- deceptive, dangerous. He could feel the pain clouding his mind, as he felt his head lighten, a dizzying sensation barely marring his judgment. But he would not allow his friends to be harmed at all. With a heave of effort, he shoved Yamamoto out of the way, along with Mukuro/Chrome. He barely registered the words from everywhere, the exclamations and loss of blood making him dizzy.

Shooting a flame to the attacker, he looked around, moving swiftly to Hibari-

And promptly collapsed.

_"TSUNA!"_

**"Tsuna-nii!"**

"JUUDAIME! Get up!"

Tsuna smiled, despite the pandemonium around him. He felt Gokudera's grip on him, the dull pain barely registering into his mind. He knew the time had come, and he was willing to risk everything to save them. Mukuro and Hibari appeared, one furiously cursing as the other looked stormy.

"Stupid backboneless little herbivore. Get up." Hibari would've normally snarled at that, but this time, it was too hard to look away. Crimson liquid rolled down his mouth, as Tsuna croaked out "Look out..."

Seconds later, another bullet had been fired. But since Tsuna had warmed them quickly, the carried him over to a safe place- not matter how dire the situation was, the safe places were safe- even for a few minutes.

The enemies were blasting their way through everything. They had studied Tsuna, and knew that without his gaurdians, he was nothing. They planned on eradicating the head boss when done, but since the opportunity came early, well...

They couldn't resist.

Gokudera went out up front, as Ryohei backed in up. Mukuro knocked the bullets away with the tridents, defending with illusions of all kinds. Hibari went straight for the culprits. Yamamoto joined in, as Lambo (5yrs old) just sat on Tsuna, crying. He noticed that Tsuna had nearly stopped breathing. Lambo called out for the others, but they were too lost in the anguish, pain, and revenge of the battle to listen. Even Ryohei was up front.

And so, Lambo tried to wake Tsuna up. "Tsuna! _Baka Tsuna_, wake up, Lambo scared, Lambo wants Tsuna and Tsuna's mom and food.." With the feeling of tears dripping down on him, Tsuna frowned, he wasn't supposed to make Lambo cry...

"L-lambo..." He croaked out slowly, as the little on cuddled him closer.

"G-gomen...Nasai. I love you all."

Lambo cried harder, as he tried to yell for the others again.

But with the last of his strength, Tsuna pulled him down, and whispered something to the Bovine. After the last word was uttered, Lambo looked devastated, but determined. He took the item from Tsuna's hand, and hugged his boss for the last time.

_"I'll still be right here with you... Keep them afloat, okay my little Lightning..?"_

* * *

_"Miyanae...kyo."_

* * *

The battle was over.

The guardians had won the battle..

But they had ultimately lost the Sky. Only now, they realised how long Tsuna had been left alone. And only now, they hear the soft whimpering of Lambo's voice. Hiccups and hitching breaths were not missed either. The storm was in full blast. For where there was once the Sky to keep them altogether, the sky was blocked by everything else. _He lay there,_ **beautiful** as always, and strangely at peace. Lambo was atop at his shoulder, crying for about a good hour now. He could barely utter a word, as he carried on. The pain on their faces were so blatant. Never had they remembered a time as painful as this. The gunshot wounds were clear. Six bullets, and a deep wound on the chest.

Six guardians, one boss.

They had won...but they had lost. When the storm guardian fell to his knees in anguish, burying head in hands, it was all the others could do to refrain from doing the same. The all encompassing sky, the one that held all the brewing elements in place, placated them, liberated them, restricted them, contained them-

It was gone.

* * *

_"Without words that I loved you  
Or words that I missed you  
__Or Words that I was grateful."_

**_...2 years later_**

* * *

Reborn had strangely had been here a few days ago...but...he was gone. For the guardians, the world stopped the moment Tsunayoshi Sawada's heartbeat did, as his last breath was taken in. Everything was done as efficiently as it was, all the mafia families shocked at the cruelty of the damage done to the most sweet and upright Vongola boss there was. Even Hibari and Mukuro were not able to keep up their facade anymore- the two had suddenly bonded, over the death of the one, who despite pretending to restrain them, really set them free.

Shouichi and Spanner couldn't even feel anything anymore.

The Varia and the Arcobaleno had been in deep shock, Lal shedding angry tears at the fact that they weren't there, not able to save their little squirt, Collonello trying to hold pride by not crying, just nuzzling Lal, who was too deep in thought to fight back. Uni was utterly shaken. Her protector, who showed her the delightful little things in life, who taught her never to lose that ray of hope, the one who sacrificed himself...for her and the world. Fon was silent, but he and I-pin would not show emotions easily, as they meditated side by side quietly. Skull just pretended it didn't hurt as much.

Xanxus had cursed the brat, as Squalo had turned strangely quiet. The rest were too numb to even think. Tsuna's name was avoided as much as possible. If it was brought up, they all remembered-

And it hurt.

But it was only now they discovered the Vongola's bosy, missing. And utter chaos rippled throughout the world. They would not rest until they had him back. They could not- Would not let go. It was their only tie to him right now. And no matter what, they would all cling to that hope-

**Crushing anyone** who got into the way.

* * *

It was too silent.

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone's eyes were glued to the figure who just came in. He sat upon the seat- the Vongola boss seat, with an air of calm around him, ignoring the muderous gazes of everyone around him. Gokudera couldn't take it anymore.

**_"You arrogant little Fucktard-! GET OFF JUUDAIME'S CHAIR."_**

**_"Get off the chair, or you'll be bitten. Now."_**

**_"Oya...I don't think that belongs to you..."_**

**_"It's extremely rude to do that..."_**

**_"Haha, do you mind?"_**

**_"Lambo hates you for sitting on the chair."_**

All this was shouted... Until the chair turned towards them. Ash brown hair, slightly longer than it should have been. Unmistakable honey eyes. pale, smooth skin.

**"It' s stata un istante,_ la mia famiglia_."**

* * *

**"It's been too long, la mia familgia..."**

In the unused [for 2 years] Vongola Boss chair, sat none other than _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ himself. He had grown, his hair longer at the back, his eyes sharper, his cheekbones more prominent. The Guardians and others alike, were in deep shock.

His face brought back painful memories to the surface, as they try to clear their heads.

_"Mukuro, you sick **Bastard**..."_

_"..It's...not me. I swear."_

A chuckle resonates through the study, as liquid toffee eyes flickered over them.

**"Mukuro tells the truth, Kyoya-san."**

They freeze. His voice is lower, but unmistakably his. Tsunayoshi Sawada sat there, a sadness in his eyes unexplained and sorry. It was Yamamoto who took the first step. _"T-Tsuna...?"_ He asked, weakly. The name had been unused by him for so long.

_"Juu..daime..?"_

Tsunayoshi Sawada sits there, watching them. He looked at the others, and knew he had to explain. But he couldn't do it now, when they were in danger.

**"You guys are in danger. I'll need-"**

Whatever Tsunayoshi needed was not known, as he stood up abruptly, before collapsing. Six bodies rushed to his side, before Reborn spoke.

"Tsunayoshi. Get some rest. you haven't been awake for the last two years."

A quirk of the lip was seen.

"Reborn..."

The Arcobaleno nodded, before turning to the six.

"Put him in a room first."

* * *

After doing so, the six were ushered into a tinst, soundproofed, study. The moment the door closed, it was silent. Reborn huffed, as he spoke evenly. "What would you like to ask?"There was a stillness, before they all exploded.

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Reborn, how..?"_

_"He was alive for all this time!"_

_"Why didn't we know?"_

_"How is that possible? He was declared.."_

**"Shut. Up."**

And so, they did.

When everything was explained- How Tsuna had asked Irie to produce a certain pill which would allow the consumer to merely be asleep instead of dead when injured severely, and how it had taken time. Then, Hibari asked "Why did he do it?" _"It tore us apart, you know..."_ Mukuro couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "At least he...I feel so giddy with.." Yamamoto was smiling again, looking like that baseball kid from all those months ago. Ryohei gave an embarrassing hug to the Rain and Lightning Gaurdians.

Reborn sighed, and looked at the time. He still needed to explain to everyone what had happened. Lal had fainted along with Dino, and they were currently still grasping it. Uni was in the room with Tsuna. The Varia and the rest of the Arcobaleno, Cavallone, and other Mafia families were waiting for the explanation, despite their joy at the Vongola Sky returning.

Irie Shouichi was guilty of the knowledge, but despite that, they all thanked him.

...

He jumped off Gokudera's shoulder- the silver haired teen was strangely quiet. But Reborn knew what he was thinking. "_Hayato_. He didn't want to. He just merely..." Throwing the cape over his small shoulders, Reborn reached the door.

"...Wanted to keep you all safe."

* * *

**OwArI~!**

**Feedback=Love=more stories=reviews :DDD**


End file.
